Rolling and Success Rate
Right off the bat, let’s explain rolling, since it will obviously play an important part in the game. The GM first decides which attribute the character will need to roll against. For example, if the character is trying to successfully leap from one roof to another, the player will have to roll on Agility. If the character is trying to pick a fallen column off someone’s leg, they will need to roll on Strength. Once this is decided, the GM will also have the option to choose how hard the task will be and add any applicable modifiers. For an everyday task, such as walking down the street, no roll is even required. If the task is a bit more uncommon, but not too terribly difficult, such as jumping over a 5-foot wall, the GM could have the player roll but not add any modifiers. If the GM decides that there is some difficulty to doing the action beyond the normal hit-or-miss difficulty requiring a simple roll, he will apply a Difficulty Rating. The difficulty rating, like many other things in this game, use a particular nomenclature: something can be of Poor difficulty, Fair difficulty, Good difficulty, or Excellent difficulty. Any bonuses or penalties due to advantages, disadvantages, skills, or spell effects will be applied at this time, as well. The number you come up with after all is said and done, which is the number that you will be rolling against, is called the Target Number. Once you have calculated the target number, you roll for it. Roll two ten sided dice, where one die equals the tens digit of your roll and the other equals the ones digit. This type of roll is called rolling percentile, and the result can be anywhere from 1 to 100. If one die comes up 4 and the other 3, for example, the roll made is 43%. If both die show a 0, the roll was a 100. If the first number is a 0, the result will be single digit (for example, 0 and 3 would make 3). It is important that the same die always be used for the same digit, and using two differently-colored die or one die with a designated tens digit is advisable for this. A successful roll will be any number that is less than or equal to the target number. Success Rates Some actions can have varying rates of success. The regular rates of success possible are Poor, Fair, Good, Excellent, (just like the difficulty ratings), Failure, Critical Failure and Exceptional Success. There are some special success ratings that we'll discuss shortly. A roll of 1 is automatically an Exceptional Success, while a roll of 100 is always a Critical Failure. Such a success or failure indicates unexpected situations may arise: for example, if a critical failure was obtained while firing a gun, the gun may misfire and damage the character firing it. If the same roll were an exceptional success, the enemy may be instantly killed with a well-placed bullet in his eye. The success rates are based on increments as shown in the chart below. Note that some actions are too difficult for the character to receive certain levels of success at, and with difficulty ratings added, some actions may turn out not to be possible for certain characters at all. Compare your roll against the table to see what success rate you received. Note that some actions may be so difficult that certain success rates are impossible. Note that all attribute numbers should be rounded DOWN to the nearest even number, so a 75 is essentially a 74. : Example: Jenn decides her character wants to jump a five-foot gap between two buildings to escape capture. The GM decides that this will require an Agility roll, plus Acrobatics, if Jenn has it. (which she doesn't). He also decides that five feet is not too tough for her to leap across, so he does not impose a difficulty rating. Jenn has an Agility of 65. The roll made is a 40. She successfully makes the jump! : For Target Numbers of 100 or greater , there will always be a chance of failure, but this chance will only happen on a roll of 100. In this case, the roll of 100 is counted as a standard Failure, NOT a Critical Failure. : Example: Jenn is retreating from enemies, and, as in the last example, decides to jump a 5-foot gap. The GM decides her success rate will show how well she evades the enemy. Her target number is again 60. If she rolls a 1, she will not only make the jump but completely evade the enemy due to her Exceptional Success. If she rolls anything from a 54 to a 60, she has made a Poor Result and just barely makes it, slowing her down and letting the enemies close in on her. If she rolls anything from a 30 to a 53, she has made a Fair result and lands well, continuing on her way with no real success or failure in evading her pursuers. If she rolls anything between a 6 to a 29, she has made a Good result and has not only successfully made the jump but added some room between her and her pursuers. If she rolls a 2 to a 5, she has made an Excellent result and has completely lost her pursuers for the time being. If she rolls anything between a 61 to a 90, she fails the jump, falling short and dangling from the edge while her enemies catch up to her. If she rolls a 91 to a 100, Jenn has made a critical failure and falls, probably a good long way. Not only do her enemies catch up to her, but she is going to need immediate medical attention. Category:Core Rules